The Beginning
by betternatethanlever
Summary: What do you do when the world ends, what choice will you make? Who will be saved? Who will be left behind? Watch as the Loud's come to realize that when the world ends the only one you can trust is yourself.
1. Coping

Simple question: What do you do when the world ends?

Everyone had an answer for it, some people had even planned and prepared for when it happens, but no one really ever could predict how you would react. You could have an infinite amount of contingency plans, there was one factor that could never be prepared for even when taken into account.

The human factor.

Unpredictable, dangerous, prone to fear. They were the reason the apocalypse would continue after it started, they chose, instead of helping one another or fighting alongside each other, to take the chaos as the opportunity to let their darkest desires come out. Desires that you never admit to anyone you enjoy, not even to yourself.

An apocalypse where once infected your most animalistic instincts come out yet keeping your intelligence. This world will truly be the end because when an entire species has to turn on each other is the beginning of extinction.

Now imagine a family with eleven children, two parents, an old man, a dog, a canary, a hamster, a cat, and a frog. Typical family with arguments , disagreements, rough housing, bonding, so on and so forth.

Putting this family in a world ending situation where your greatest nightmares come to life and your greatest fears await around every corner.

What choices will they make?

Who will they protect?

When will the consequences catch up with them?

How will they let themselves be changed by it?

* * *

Life was over. Staring down his walkie talkie in hopes that the sounds of static accompanied by a whiny voice of my best friend. This wasn't a dream the living hell that was taking over the earth was the cruelest of realities.

Before the world was dangerous walking outside held danger, but it was subtle dangers, getting hit with a car, dogs attack you, a mugging. All of these were possibilities that could happen at moment but now it was a whole new ball game. This new disease didn't end you it took you, made you worse, made you dangerous one of them almost got in the house.

In movies with zombies you can at least tell who is who, with movies that have a disease it may kill you but never something like this. This was the seventh circle of hell pure violence no meaning behind it, it was violent just for being violent.

Lincoln was pulled from his thoughts as the static went off on his walkie.

* * *

As a father it was your duty to protect not only your family but put your life on the line in there place die if need be. Lynn had failed as a father, one of those things had almost had gotten, beating down on the door using only its bare hands.

Seeing those deranged eyes filled with the intent kill, maim, destroy all in its path, for the first time in Lynn's long life he had felt the purest of fears. Where your knees buckle, cold sweat down your back, tears form in the eyes, hands never stop shaking like the most fragile leaf in the wind, and cinderblocks take the place of your feet ceasing any and all movement.

He didn't remember how the beast had been pushed back all he new was that after it was gone his wife was in front of him with the same look the beast had. Blood dripping from her forehead.

Lynn had failed as a father once, he would not fail again.

* * *

Darkness was her closest ally it was all she ever remembered being a part of, but there were even places in the spirit world she would never dream of visiting. Those places had come from spiritual plane to the physical one, she might love gloomy, depressing scenes but she was still eight years old. People killing each other would affect anyone even this gloomy tar hair little girl with skin pale like the moon.

Setting up her candles she began to sit in the lotus position she began her chant hoping to connect to the undead, get answers to what was going on.

"Please oh wise spirits, of those long past, impart your wisdom onto me, why have the living begun to attack each other."

No response. There was never a response. Lucy would lie to her family about being able to connect to the dead souls. She believed in them it down to her very core she believed in them, she just couldn't contact them.

But she would keep trying, she would never stop, this is one of things that only she can do after all.

Babies are not as unintelligent as people make them out to be. They have basic survival functions, are some of the best judges of characters, and can change a mood in the room with a single action purposely.

Currently Lily was living up to basic survival skills, she was not making a sound. When she wanted to cry she didn't, she didn't say "poopoo," even though she wanted to. Sitting there in silence while Lisa ran all over her room doing things that failed to capture the infant's interest.

Beginning to doze off after being up for who knows how many hours, Lily didn't feel the hands lift her out her grab.

She didn't feel the diaper being changed.

Nor did she feel the cool air as she was brought outside.

But most of all she didn't feel the wind as the person carrying her began to run as fast as they could.

* * *

Bobby wasn't picking up. He never missed her calls, she had called twenty seven times and he still had yet to send her even a single text message. All the tall blonde wanted was her beloved boo-boo bear to pick up and talk to her the way they used to. It wasn't just him no one was picking it was like everyone in her life had just up and vanished.

Her siblings were all that was left but did that really matter when the whole was out to end them. What was the point of being alive if everyone around you was either dead or trying to make you dead.

She looked down at the knife, its cold steel, light bounced off of the edge, picking it up she slowly brought it down to her wrist.

Then felt the warm liquid leave her.

* * *

All of the Loud's feel this is the worst watching friends leave and family die, nothing could be worse.

Little do the know the storm has only begun.


	2. Death Awaits

**HEROS Central - so yea I'm gonna need you to start writing my summaries for me**

* * *

Rain. It was raining. Leni didn't like the rain it meant she couldn't go outside with her usual choice of clothing. Not that she could go out anyway since mom and dad made the new rule about staying indoors at all times. No one would explain to her why she couldn't go out everyone else on our block is, even Clyde's dads were out having fun.

The only strange thing was everyone playing a really weird game of tag. She had never heard of tag where fake blood and guts were used but if that's what people were she thought it could be fun.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching only Lynn was on the couch, but she was sleeping with her bat next to her. Getting up, slowly ever so slowly Leni made her way to the door, with painstakingly slow movements she opened the door and began to make her way out. Beginning to walk down she saw the McBrides tearing into someone.

"Hi Mr. McBrides." Leni said with her usually enthusiastic and chipper tone.

Each had blood dripping from head to toe, looking as if they had cannonballed into a pool filled with the life giving liquid. Snarling like a stray dog fighting for a meal, each began to eye the new prey they could have "fun" with this one.

Howard stood his left ear torn off hanging on by only the smallest fraction of skin, a long scar going down his left eye stretching to his chest all the way to his wrist where his hand was missing. In his write hand he held a wooden bat with a nail going through it, the tip of the nail had small droplets of a crimson liquid dripping down it, a long crack going down the center of the bat showing that its use was nearing an end.

Harold began to crawl dragging his legs behind him, the left one was missing having been torn off at the hip, while the right was shattered having been completely destroyed both inside and out showing the man would never walk again. His fingers had been taken off at the knuckles leaving still bleeding stumps behind, his right eye was gone looking as though it had been cut out, to top his look off one large burn covered his entire face leaving no hair, destroying his skin, with no strands of hair left behind.

To Leni it was make-up, her mind couldn't comprehend that it was anything violent all she could see was the innocence of it. Her brain was doing its best to keep her sane in hopes of preventing a break down this would be her inevitable downfall.

"Leni dear it's good to see you." Harold wheezed out through his teeth having no lips left to speak through.

"Yes how are you?" Howard asked in tandem a softness in his voice. He didn't want to scare it away that wouldn't be fun he prefered them not to run because his love could never catch up.

"I'm fine, can I join in your game it looks like fun, where did you guys get the makeup to do all this?" Leni asked with her usual naivety.

Others on the street began to notice her, one in particular noticed a semi open door to which she had come from where other prey was residing. Right now though his immediate thought was the one in front of him others could wait easy prey first hard ones later.

"Let us show you." Howard nodded at someone behind her.

"Really! That's grea-" Leni was cut off by the serrated knife going through her stomach. Eyes widening the fear finally set in she now realized this was no game her brain no longer able to save her.

All Leni could do was scream.

"Leni!"

As those things tore into her, she heard her sister, she heard Lynn, but that means she was in danger Lynn could be hurt, she could die. Leni couldn't say anything, air having long since left her lungs all she could was look at her house. She saw one of those things trying to break into her house.

HER.

HOUSE.

What came next was darkness.

* * *

Like all teenagers my age I had a sense of invulnerability, no one and nothing could touch me I was an unstoppable machine. Everyday I felt this needed to be proved so I joined sports, not just one but any that I could, now even less things could touch me. I was on top of the world everything was below me, if you were above me then you were a stepping stool for me to use to get higher.

Until the world ended.

Now there was nothing left to stand on top of other than a pile of shit, which isn't something that you should be proud of. Still I needed to be useful, needed to do something, anything to get my mind off of thisshit storm we were in. So I opted to watch Leni feeling she needed to be watched more than anyone. Despite how I act, I love my siblings I really do more than anything meaning nothing would happen to Leni as long as I was on the job.

Until falling asleep entered the equation. I don't even remember when I shut my eyes but I will never forget when I opened them.

Leni's screams filled my ears. All I saw was the door open, the worst entered my mind, sprinting to the door I saw nearly everyone on our block including the McBrides begin to tear into her with anything they held knives, sword, bare hands. All I could do was shout her name in fear hoping she could escape, until I saw one of those things running towards me.

Slamming the door shut just as it was about to get through I couldn't hold back the shaky breath that escaped my lips. What came next made me freeze, wood began to splinter the door was breaking, that thing was breaking in with slow success but was still success. More and more wood was falling off the door until I saw his eyes I began to shake in fear my hoping it would just go away. It began to stick its hand through the hole and grab the knob.

Turning to run I bumped into Dad's legs making me fall on my ass, "Dad we got to stop it from getting in!" There was desperation in my voice something that was almost never heard from me before. Dad was shaking not in anger but fear? He wasn't moving or acknowledging me at all. This is the end there was nothing left I could do, but I would go down fighting protecting my family.

Just as it got in two hands grabbed it from behind throwing it off the porch, these same hands ripped the bat from my hands, spun around and cracked the head of the beast open as it tried to run back inside.

"L-Leni?" I was confused she was being torn into a few minutes ago no one could survive that, so how?

Leni had her intestines hanging out of the opening in her stomach, her hair had patches missing in random spots with one long cut going down her leg to finish the ensemble. Mom having heard the noise ran to the door with worry all over her face.

"Oh god, Leni…" Her mother trailed off in horror. Leni spun on her heel swinging the bat she bashed it into our mom bringing her down.

Before I could even do or say anything Leni ran outside swing at the bat taking down anything that came close but it was like shooting a water a gun at a forest fire she was quickly overtaken. Being torn into once more only this time there was no rising back up to protect her anyone.

How could you protect someone with no head.

* * *

 **Review, follow, favorite.**


End file.
